


The Inner Workings of Lisbeth Salander

by batyalewbel



Category: Girl with the Dragon Tattoo - All Media Types, Millennium Trilogy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, based off the 2011 film
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyalewbel/pseuds/batyalewbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look inside a mind that could be considered disturbed, strange, psychotic, or perfectly logical</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pause for Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She changed herself until she recognized what she saw in the mirror

That rapist pig had asked her if she thought her 'look' was attractive. Lisbeth Salander had never done anything with the intent of adding to her sexual appeal. She wasn't interested in being appealing. She wasn't interested in being cool. She was perfectly aware of how people reacted to the way she looked but it just didn't come into her equation of things that mattered.

She did things to her body because it was how she felt. She damaged her skin with piercings because she felt damaged. And the ink…well sometimes she felt like a dragon or a wasp. And her face... One time she drew huge black circles around her eyes with eyeliner and looking in the mirror decided she felt that way. And then there's the hair. It was long at one point in her life and at some point she just started cutting it off. It might have been having sex for the first time for the first time she smoked marijuana. But she just kept cutting until she felt like herself again. And ever since she would take a scissor to her hair when it felt right. She knew what normal people considered a regular haircut but for her weird uneven short bangs and little extra bits hanging down the sides of her face seemed normal.

It was only when she looked in the mirror and could see herself in that image that she felt satisfied and ready to face the day.

Now the strange part was the way he never noticed. Or if he did notice he didn't care. Palgrem and Armansky, the two most bearable people in her life, would always flinch a little bit as she appeared with her latest fashion choice. Whether it was a Mohawk or a new piercing or tattoo they always grimaced a little bit as they saw it. With him it was a complete non reaction. Nothing seemed to faze him about her. He never twitched about her outfits or her attitude or tried to treat her like she was stupid…he even looked at her and called her beautiful…maybe that's why she decided to sleep with him…and why she decided she felt something bordering on like for him. Maybe…Lisbeth was never one for self analysis.


	2. Normal People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's what normal people do," he said. Lisbeth did not understand normal people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um this briefly mentions the rape so if thats upsetting don't read. Just another drabble. I will keep writing this when I feel like it. I dont know how many of these there will be.

                “That’s what normal people do.”

                That’s what he says to her in his office as he sidles closer. She doesn’t like his presence, or his proximity to her. She does not like him removing her backpack from her lap. Her hands flinch away. And old reflex. And he just keeps talking. She just needs her new computer. She needs it.

                Without her computer she feels cut off. Like somebody has tied her hands and taped her mouth shut.

                And that’s when he says it.

                “That’s what normal people do.” Normal people with their designer coffees and their silly Iphones. They all have photos of groups of people cheerfully huddled together in their living rooms. Their mouths say ‘cheese’. Normal people always smile.

                Lisbeth sees normal people but she does not know normal people. She does not understand the intricacies of normalcy and she isn’t interested to learn.

                But sometimes she thinks of those happy people with their happy families. It must be comfortable.

                When he took her hand she wondered if this was normal. His hand was too warm. It was sweaty. Her whole body wanted to shudder at his touch.

                When he pulls her hand to his pants she's still a little unsure. When he makes her hold it she knows.

                Lisbeth envies normal people and is highly aware of her own unusual ways. But she also knows normal people can go and cry to the police without getting sent to an asylum. The police will not help her so she formulates her own plan to help herself.

                And even after that. After she limps home with bruises and blood. Violation. Force. His body pressing on her. The word rape came to mind.

                Lisbeth takes comfort knowing that normal people would not get the kind of revenge she was planning. Normal people would not make that bastard suffer like he deserved.


	3. On Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisbeth likes to be in control. She wants what she wants when she wants it and nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um this is the closest I have ever come to writing smut...bear with me.

                Lisbeth does like fucking. She enjoys the heat and the tangled limbs. She likes the gasping for breath. She does enjoy fucking him a lot. He actually looks at her afterwards. Looks at her like a human.

                When she first sleeps with him, it’s rough. Mikael is still uncertain. He has reservations and she just wants to shake off the day. He lets her do what she wants. He lets her dominate. She rises above him and feels tall. She thinks maybe he enjoys that.       

                Lisbeth likes things she can control and she likes sex when she is in control. He always lets her keep her control. He never tries anything else. She is always on top.

                He doesn’t know about the video and she doesn’t plan to tell him about it. But she can tell he knows something. He’s all emotions. Feelings. She’s off in every way imaginable but there’s something about the way he looks at her after. Like he can see all the damage and he still doesn’t look away. Thank god he never bothers with something as menial as pity. If he ever began to pity her she would be gone.

                Maybe that’s part of why she ends up leaving. It’s not just that he is back with Erika and he lied about where he was going that night. It’s that now she is the extra. If he spends time with her, it’s now a hassle. It would be out of pity. He would feel guilty and he would pity her. Him and his fucking feelings can go to hell.

                She doesn’t need anybodies feelings. She won’t miss the sex. There are tons of people who won’t mind letting her be on top. But she will miss being seen. Seen with all those flaws. Those eyes that didn’t look away. Even as she rides away on her motorbike she already misses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more of these


End file.
